<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Family by PeanutsInSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389210">Our Little Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace'>PeanutsInSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, One Shot, Post Rise of Skywalker, Twins, theyre names Luke and leia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey’s life after the defeat of the First Order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finnrey Fanfic Connection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn twisted and turned in his sleep when a hand reached out and placed itself on his arm. It didn’t shake him or anything, rather it remained still, letting the energy flow between them. Warmth enveloped him as he blinked open his eyes. He lets out a sigh of relief for it was just a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” A soft voice broke his trance. He looked at the person next to him and his mouth quirked up in a small smile. Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Finn then went into details about his dream as Rey listened attentively. He told her about how the dream started after he was knocked into a coma after Starkiller. How she went after Kylo Ren for no good reason and how he was sent to some resort planet to obtain something useless. He finished by telling how in his dreams he felt her die and kiss Kylo Ren to which she made a sound of disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh as if I would ever kiss him.” Rey scowled at the thought of doing anything of the sort. “I would never chase after him ever in my life, especially if I have you.” She pulls him closer to her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn frowned slightly. “I know, but it felt so real…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry peanut. This, however, is real.” She kissed him softly on his lips. Suddenly their kisses grew desperate, as if Finn became a tad bit jealous and partly to engrave in his kind that they were really together. Rey did not protest as their lips battled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke the kiss and looked deeply into one another’s eyes. Words weren’t needed as they both understood where this was going, though Finn did say something which received a small giggle from Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to stay quiet or else we’ll wake the twins.” She whispers which caused Finn to hop out of bed to place their pillows between their headboard and the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud screams of their twins woke them up from their peaceful sleep after a rather lovely night. The twins stormed into their rooms and jumped onto the bed trying to rouse their parents from their sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Today’s the day!” Leia excitedly declared as she shook Rey with her small arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Their other twin, Luke, joined in and relentlessly poked Finn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins had been born almost exactly three years after the end of the war on Exegol and Rey felt it fitting to name them after the two important parental figures in her life, who also happened to be twins as well. Ever since that day that ended the war, she had gotten to spend time with the force ghosts of both Leia and Luke, coincidentally alongside her blossoming relationship with Finn as they navigated a proper romantic relationship for the first time in their lives. It also helped that they’ve begun training in the force together as well. In a time of peace they were able to focus on one another instead of the war. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was a fast learner and picked up what Rey as well as Luke tried to teach him and within a year he was as competent as she was, though she still held a slight edge. Their children were now six and with promise of beginning their Jedi training, they were as excited as ever, excitement only rivaled by their actual birthdays when the day would be all about them. There had been signs of their force sensitivity, starting as early as when they understood simple words and would unintentionally lift or push items around the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn snatches his son and held him close. “What do you think you’re doing mister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waking you up!” He said, too innocently for his own good. “You and mama promised us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we did.” Rey chuckled, managing to get Leia under control. “You kids haven’t eaten yet though. You both know breakfast is important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not hungry!” Leia protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be, young lady. We can start after breakfast, how does that sound?” Rey places a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. They relented and left their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn and Rey quickly dressed and left towards the kitchen. Their twins were in the living room watching some holovids while they got busy cooking breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a sunny day outside with few clouds scattered across the sky. They had moved to Naboo once they found Rey was pregnant with the twins. The queen of Naboo welcomed them with open arms, as a thanks for their role to end the First Order and as a favor to the late General and Princess Leia. Now they lived in a quaint little home in the city of Theed. It was a quiet neighborhood with neighbors that had kids similar in age to their twins so they had friends besides from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a shady spot under the tree in their backyard. “Sit down.” Finn instructed them. They sat in front of one another with Finn in front of Luke and Rey in front of Leia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins fidgeted, overflowing with excitement as they sat down legs crossed. “Okay, well start with the basics. Close your eyes.” They did so dutifully, wide smiles still adorned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Concentrate, clear your minds and reach out and feel your surroundings.” Finn added. The twins took him literally and reached out with their little arms, waving them around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn gave Rey a confused look but she returned his look with a mischievous smile. She pulls out two pieces of long grass and lifts them in the air. Manipulating them in the air she positioned them as Finn watched on, realization hitting him, she shook his head with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two pieces of grass floated inches aaay from the small hands of their children. Rey made a move and began tickling their hands, egging them on. “You feel it sweet?” She asked them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” They both shouted excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel it mama!” Luke triumphantly declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it feel like?” She asked them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It tickles!” Leia giggled as her fingers twitched around the grass blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, open your eyes.” Rey told them. They quickly did as told and their faces dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That wasn’t the force!” Rey bursted into laughter as Luke said it. Finn joined in quickly while Leia was slow to catch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke frowned slightly at the teasing from his parents. “Oh, Luke I’m sorry, we’re just having some fun.” Rey picked him up and held him in her arms. “We’ll get a little bit more serious okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay mama.” He hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s begin, for real this time.” Finn declared.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long day, the twins were tucked in bed. Rey told them a story, a story of a scavenger who found her true family and the love of her life. It was their children’s favorite. Finn sat alongside her and added in details. In no time the twins were sound asleep. They gave them both a kiss on the forehead and left their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was their turn to get into bed. Finn sat on the bed with pillows behind him for support as he waited for Rey to finish up in the fresher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she finished, she got into bed and cuddled close. “Finn?” She looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Finn asked, astonished. “How do you know so quickly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the force, I have a feeling…” she smiles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s wonderful news!” He kisses her deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He departed their kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… that’s not how the force works!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To which she just giggled and went in and pressed her lips against his again to keep him quiet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I don’t know what possessed me to write this lol. Sometimes I question why I even write anymore, but these two are very near and dear to me so I’ll keep writing as long as I can. All these ideas I have and I don’t know if I’ll ever see them come to fruition, but it’s nice to have them. The finnrey fandom has really died down and it sucks, but I’ll still always love these two.</p><p>I really appreciate any feedback, so don’t be afraid to leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>